Lord Red Riding Hood
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Pemuda dengan julukan Lord Red Riding Hood mendapat perintah dari Ayahnya untuk mengunjungi nenek yang sakit. Di perjalanan terjadi suatu pertemuan tidak terduga yang mengarah ke suatu akhir yang buruk atau baik./ Mempunyai effect "Hah! Kok begitu" /Ada sedikit hint Sho-ai/OOC/author baru
1. Chapter 1

_**Lord Red Riding Hood**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter dan ide yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi**

 **Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita** _ **Little Red Riding Hood**_ **dari versi** _ **Brothers Grimm**_ **dengan beberapa perubahan dari Author**

 **/Ini Newbie Author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

 **/…../** Pesan penulis

* * *

Cerita ini mempunyai _effect_ "Hah! Kok begitu". Semoga pembaca bisa menikmatinya.

* * *

Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang pemuda bersama keluarganya di tepi hutan. Ayah dari pemuda tersebut merupakan tuan tanah yang mempunyai hubungan bisnis dengan wali kota di wilayah – wilayah lain dan mempunyai kepercayaan dari pihak kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, Ia disegani oleh penduduk desa maupun penduduk – penduduk di wilayah lain.

Pemuda tersebut dibesarkan dalam lingkungan dengan disiplin yang keras. Sang Ayah mempersiapkan anaknya untuk bisa melanjutkan usaha yang sudah diturunkan secara turun – temurun oleh pendahulunya. Sang Ayah tidak hanya ingin usahanya tersebut berlanjut tetapi Ia juga ingin agar usaha tersebut terus berkembang dan bertambah luas. Pemuda tersebut sadar akan tanggung jawab yang harus dipegangnya nanti maka, Ia menerima semua ajaran ayahnya yang keras. Ia adalah pemuda yang kuat, Ia tidak mau begitu saja kalah dengan tekanan yang ada di keluarganya.

Suatu hari Sang Ayah memanggil pemuda tersebut untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Seijuurou masuklah kemari!" Sang Ayah mempersilahkan anaknya untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerja miliknya. Ia sedang terduduk dibalik meja berukuran sedang dimana terdapat tumpukan dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan olehnya.

Sang pemuda kemudian masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah. Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Sang pemuda duduk dengan posisi tegak dan berbicara dengan tenang.

"Besok Aku akan mengirimmu untuk pergi ke rumah ibuku. Aku mendapat kabar kalau Ia sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya untuk saat ini, oleh karena itu Aku mengirimmu sebagai ganti dari diriku." Sang Ayah menatap mata anaknya dengan tatapan yang tegas dibalik kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Kau akan membawa bahan makanan yang nanti akan disiapkan. Bawa bahan makanan tersebut dengan hati – hati dan jangan sampai jatuh. Makanan ada bukan untuk dibuang! Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, ucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Jangan mengintip sebelum kau melakukan itu! Selain itu, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kau harus curiga terhadap semua kemungkinan. Apa kau mengerti?" Sang ayah menjelaskan tugas tersebut dengan nada yang tegas. Ia tidak mau anaknya salah dalam melakukan tugas.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjalankan tugasku dengan baik." Sang pemuda mengangguk patuh.

Sang pemuda diam sebentar lalu mengajukan pertanyaan kepada ayahnya. "Ayah, orang yang menyiapkan makanan tersebut bukan ibu, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi ibumu. Ia tidak bisa menyediakan makanan untuk orang sehat, apalagi orang sakit."

"Baguslah. Aku juga sadar akan hal tersebut, karena itu Aku juga selalu bingung kenapa ayah mau menikahi ibu."

"Kau masih enam belas tahun, anak muda! Kau belum mengerti soal cinta. Pikirkan saja pelajaran yang kuberikan, tidak usah memikirkan hal yang lain!" Sang Ayah memberi tekanan pada setiap kata – kata yang keluar.

"Baiklah." Sang pemuda lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Ia berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya. "Ayah, Aku dapat kabar kalau _action figure_ dari Yukimura Sanada di Sengoku Basara sudah keluar. Apa kau mau dipesankan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan hanya memesan satu! … Aku juga dengar kalau tiga bulan lagi, Tadakatsu Honda akan keluar. Jangan lupa dengan yang itu!"

"Aku akan mengingatnya" Sang pemuda mengangguk lagi lalu Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sang pemuda kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya.

 **oOo**

Sang pemuda tersebut memiliki nama Akashi Seijuurou. Ayahnya, Akashi Junpei, membesarkan dirinya bersama dengan Akashi Riko. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita jenius yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin dari pelatihan pasukan prajurit di kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, Seijuurou juga menerima pelatihan beladiri dari ibunya untuk memperkuat dan melindungi dirinya.

Saat ini Seijuurou sedang bersiap – siap untuk menuju tempat neneknya yang ada di seberang hutan. Seperti biasa, Ia mengenakan jubah berkerudung merah yang diberikan ibunya. Semenjak Ia memakainya, Seijuurou mendapat julukan ' _Lord Red Riding Hood'_ dari penduduk desa yang mengenalnya.

Sebelumnya, Seijuurou dikenal dengan sebutan ' _The Bloody Red Scissors_ ' karena Ia pernah menangkap sekumpulan bandit yang menyerang desanya menggunakan gunting merah. Semua bandit yang ada berhasil mendapatkan luka torehan dari gunting tersebut. Semenjak itu, Seijuuro selalu membawa gunting tersebut dan berhasil meneteskan lebih banyak lagi darah orang jahat yang datang ke desanya.

"Ayah, Aku pergi dulu." Sejuurou menganggukan kepala kepada ayahnya yang mengantar sampai gerbang. Tidak lama setelah itu, Seijuurou bersama kuda yang di tungganginya memasuki hutan dan hilang dari pandangan ayahnya.

"Junpei, kau tidak mengatakan hal mengenai manusia serigala kepadanya?" Kiyoshi Teppei, seorang pandai besi yang bekerja pada Akashi Junpei bertanya kepada orang disampingnya. Kiyoshi berteman dengan Junpei sejak kecil dan Ia tadi ikut membantu untuk mempersiapkan kuda yang dibawa Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya supaya Ia bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang bagus bagi dirinya." Junpei berkata sambil terus melihat hutan dimana anaknya pergi tadi.

"Tapi kau tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Karena itu kau menyuruhnya membawa pedang walaupun kau tahu kalau anakmu selalu membawa gunting yang diberikan Midorima."

"Tentu saja, dia itu anakku. Dan Aku tidak suka kebiasaannya itu! Seorang pria seharusnya membawa pedang seperti ksatria bukan gunting seperti penjahit gila."

"Hm, Aku baru tahu kalau Seijuurou suka menjahit." Kiyoshi menatap Junpei dengan serius sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hah… kita masuk saja. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu!" Junpei membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 **oOo**

Seijuurou mengarahkan kudanya untuk berjalan dengan kecepatan yang normal. Ia tidak ingin terburu – buru sampai ke rumah neneknya. Seijuurou suka dengan lingkungan alami sekitarnya yang bisa Ia rasakan jika sedang berpergian. Ia baru beberapa kali mendapat tugas dari ayahnya yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menempuh perjalanan yang jauh.

"Ano, permisi tuan."

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan Ia melihat seseorang berjalan di samping kudanya. Seijuurou terdiam karena kemunculan tiba – tiba orang tersebut. Ia penasaran kenapa orang tersebut bisa tiba – tiba muncul di jalan yang sepi ini. Seijuurou lalu memutuskan untuk menyelidiki orang tersebut. Ia menghentikan kudanya, lalu turun dan memperhatikan orang tersebut. Orang yang ada di depannya memakai jubah bertudung dengan warna biru muda.

"Sebelum kau bertanya, kau harus mengenalkan terlebih dahulu dirimu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang asing." Sejuurou menjawab sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa Ia ingin mengetahui warna mata yang dimiliki orang tersebut. Tudung yang dipakai orang itu membuat pandangannya kurang jelas.

"Aku penduduk dari desa yang ada di utara. Sekarang Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi kakekku yang ada di seberang hutan. Aku belum pernah melewati jalan ini jadi Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Seijuurou kemudian memperhatikan keranjang yang dibawa orang tersebut lalu kembali ke wajahnya. Walaupun Ia memakai tudung, Seijuurou bisa menduga kalau orang tersebut tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kurasa Aku juga perlu tahu namamu."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menyeberangi hutan ini." Akashi merasa kalau orang tersebut tidak berbahaya sehingga Ia memberitahukan namanya.

"Sepertinya Aku pernah mendengar nama Akashi. Hm… apa kau adalah ' _Lord Red Riding Hood_ '?" Kuroko memperhatikan tudung yang dipakai Seijuurou.

"Hm, sebenarnya Aku tidak ingin mempunyai julukan apapun. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau penduduk di utara ternyata mengetahui julukan tersebut."

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tinggal beberapa hari di desa sebelah. Disana Aku mendengar rumor tentangmu. Kenalanku bilang kalau Aku harus berhati – hati jika bertemu denganmu." Kuroko berbicara dengan tenang.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bersikap berhati – hati?" Seijuurou merasa kalau Ia ingin sedikit menggoda orang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

"Sudah" Kuroko menjawab dengan suara yang datar.

"…"

"…"

"Jadi, arah mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Seijuurou akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin menuju rumah yang ada di seberang hutan. Rumahnya berada disebelah timur dari sungai kecil dan berada dibawah tiga pohon besar, kemudian ada batu besar di sebelah barat."

Seijuurou lalu mencoba membayangkan gambaran yang baru saja diberikan Kuroko. "Hm, kurasa Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana. Kebetulan tempat tersebut mempunyai arah yang sama dengan tujuanku." Seijuurou ingat kalau rumah neneknya tidak jauh dari sungai dan batu besar yang mengarah ke barat.

"Um, tetapi apa kau tidak keberatan berjalan bersamaku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan dengan rekan seperjalanan."

Dengan begitu, akhirnya perjalanan Seijuurou dilanjutkan dengan Kuroko yang berjalan disampingnya.

 **oOo**

"Kuroko, apa kau mempunyai julukan ' _Little Blue Riding Hood_ '?" Seijuurou bertanya kepada orang yang baru saja menjadi rekan seperjalanannya.

"Tidak. Aku membawa tudung ini hanya karena Aku sedang dalam perjalanan jauh. Dan aku tidak suka dengan sebutan ' _Little_ '." Kuroko menjawab dengan muka dan suara yang datar.

Sekarang Seijuurou sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas kepala Kuroko karena Ia sudah melepas tudungnya. Kuroko ternyata juga memliki warna biru muda untuk rambut dan matanya.

"Lalu apa kau punya suatu julukan?"

"Punya. Julukannya adalah ' _Phantom Wolf from North_ '."

"Hm, apa julukan tersebut tidak terlalu berlebihan untukmu? Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan aura yang menyerupai serigala. Hawa keberadaanmu bahkan sangat lemah."

"Tidak. Julukan tersebut memang menjelaskan diriku."

Seijuurou tidak pernah peduli dengan suatu julukan tetapi sekarang Ia ingin tahu alasan Kuroko mendapat julukan seperti itu.

"Kuroko, untuk apa kau mengunjungi kakekmu?"

"Kakekku sebenarnya adalah orang baru di hutan tersebut. Ia baru pindah kesana sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dan kami belum sempat mengunjunginya semenjak Ia pindah. Oleh karena itu, Aku sekarang menuju ke tempatnya."

'Oh pantas saja Aku tidak melihat apapun saat terakhir kali mengunjungi nenek.' Seijuurou berbicara dalam hati mengenai tempat tinggal neneknya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri, keperluan apa yang kau punya?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi nenekku yang sedang sakit. Aku membawa makanan untuknya."

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kepada Seijuurou. "Akashi-kun ternyata anak kesayangan nenek."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dalam hati melihat senyuman yang baru saja diberikan Kuroko. Ia merasa kalau Ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

"Um… Aku tidak tahu apakah Aku ini kesayangannya atau tidak." Akashi mengingat kembali ingatannya dimana Ia pernah menyerang neneknya dengan gunting karena memaksanya untuk makan sup rumput laut.

Perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan dan sampai di sungai kecil yang dimaksud. Mereka lalu berjalan kearah barat dan tidak lama kemudian menemukan batu yang besar. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari batu tersebut ada sebuah rumah sederhana yang dibelakangnya terdapat tiga pohon besar.

"Kuroko, kurasa ini adalah rumah yang kau tuju." Seijuurou memperhatikan rumah tersebut dengan seksama. Ia bisa melihat kalau rumah neneknya mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari rumah ini.

"Kau benar. Ciri – cirinya sama persis dengan yang ibuku katakan." Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan senyuman yang ditunggu – tunggu Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa Kuroko."

Seijuurou lalu berpisah dengan Kuroko dan berjalan ke rumah neneknya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan menarik kudanya ke tempat tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Seijuurou segera mengikatkan kudanya di tempat yang berumput lalu mengambil bahan makanan yang dibawa. Ia membawa makanan tersebut ke depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"…"

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Nenek, ini Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dalam dan tidak ada suara orang yang bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Seijuurou lalu mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati pintu yang tidak terkunci. Ia berpikir bahwa neneknya masih terbaring sakit di tempat tidur.

Sejuurou masuk kedalam dan melihat sekeliling. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah ruang makan untuk menaruh bahan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Nenek, ini Seijuurou! Apa kau ada di kamar?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya untuk memastikan kalau neneknya memang ada di rumah.

Seijuurou tetap tidak mendengar suara apapun. Ia lalu bergerak kearah kamar.

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Selamat siang nenek." Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam.

Seijuurou lalu membuka pintu dan melihat kalau tirai di jendela tertutup. Ia membuka tirai tersebut kemudian melihat kearah tempat tidur. Disana terlihat seseorang yang berbaring dan tertutupi oleh selimut. Hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Seijuurou merasa sedikit aneh dengan wajah neneknya. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagian rambut karena ada topi rambut yang menutupinya tetapi Ia bisa melihat bagian wajahnya.

"Nenek, kenapa kulitmu jadi gelap?"

"Aku terlalu lama berjemur dibawah matahari Sayang."

"Nenek, kenapa suaramu aneh?"

"Suaraku berubah karena sakit Sayang."

"Nenek, kau tidak pernah memangilku 'Sayang'."

"Aku memanggilmu itu karena Aku menyayangimu sekarang."

"Nenek, sepertinya warna rambutmu sedikit berubah."

"Aku bosan jadi Aku mengecatnya dengan warna lain."

"…"

"…"

"Nenek kenapa mulutmu jadi besar dan mengerikan?"

"Supaya Aku bisa memakanmu dengan lebih baik! Roaaaar!" Tiba – tiba selimut terangkat dan keluarlah manusia yang dari tadi menyembunyikan dirinya. Manusia tersebut berubah menjadi serigala dalam sekejap. Serigala tersebut langsung menyerang Seijuurou untuk mela–

 **/ Dari sini, bukan Narrator yang bercerita tetapi Author /**

"Narator, hentikan pembacaan narasinya!" Midorima lalu berhenti membaca naskah dan melihat ke Akashi.

"Daiki, sandiwaramu kurang meyakinkan! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut tadi." Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berbicara dengan nada yang tegas.

Aomine yang memakai kostum serigala bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berteriak di depan Akashi. "Kau yang tidak serius Akashi! Kau sudah sadar kalau Aku sedang menggantikan Kagami tapi apa – apaan pertanyaanmu itu! Itu tidak ada dalam naskah!"

"Aku tidak mendengar soal pergantian pemain."

"Satsuki tadi tiba – tiba menyuruhku untuk bertukar peran dengan Kagami! Ia bilang kalau Aku lebih cocok berperan sebagai serigala!"

"Aku memang sependapat dengan keputusan itu." Akashi lalu menghadap ke bagian samping panggung dan berbicara dengan Momoi. "Satsuki, kau harus memberitahu pemeran yang bersangkutan mengenai pergantian pemain."

"Maafkan Aku, Akashi-kun! Aku sedang labil tadi!" Momoi membungkukan badannya untuk minta maaf kepada Akashi.

"Aku akan membicarakannya nanti. Ayo kita lanjutkan dramanya!" Akashi memberikan arahan kepada Momoi untuk melanjutkan drama yang terpotong.

Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, penonton juga memberikan komentar.

"Hm, Aku kira percakapan yang tadi benar – benar masuk kedalam naskah. Oh ya, ini sebenarnya drama tentang apa?" Wakamatsu memberikan komentar di sebelah Imayoshi.

"Ini drama tentang gadis kecil berkerudung merah, _senpai_." Sakurai menjawab pertanyaan Wakamatsu yang ada disampingnya.

"Hah? Apanya yang gadis kecil? Dia jelas – jelas lebih cocok berperan sebagai pembunuh!"

"Maaf _senpai_ , tetapi ceritanya sudah diubah dan dimodifikasi. Maafkan Aku karena tidak menjelaskannya!" Sakurai terus meminta maaf sampai Imayoshi menyuruhnya berhenti.

Sementara itu dengan tim Shutoku.

"Menurutmu, buat apa peran Kuroko disini?" Miyaji bertanya kepada Takao yang pernah beberapa kali datang dalam latihan drama.

"Peran itu ada karena Kuroko ada." Takao menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa maksudmu Takao?" Ootsubo ikut bingung mendengar perkataan Takao.

"Peran itu ada supaya Kuroko bisa bermain di drama ini."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu!" Miyaji tidak sabar dengan penjelasan Takao.

"Itu perintah langsung dari Akashi."

Tim Shutoku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Takao. Mereka merasa kalau kata – kata itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

 **oOo**

 **/ Cerita kembali diambil oleh Narator Midorima /**

Serigala langsung menyerang Seijuurou untuk melahapnya. Tetapi Seijuurou langsung mundur ke belakang untuk menghindar dan mencabut pedangnya. Ia lalu kembali maju kedepan untuk menyerang. Serigala tersebut berhasil menghindar. Selama beberapa saat terjadi perkelahian diantara keduanya.

Seijuurou berhasil menyudutkan serigala, maka serigala memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Serigala memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu. Seijuurou yang tahu keinginan serigala tersebut sehingga Ia berusaha menghalanginya dan akhirnya berhasil membunuh serigala itu.

Seijuurou lalu keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke rumah kakek Kuroko. Ia berpikir jika serigala itu telah menyerang neneknya maka mahluk tersebut juga bisa menyerang kakek Kuroko. Seijuurou memasuki pekarangan rumah dan melihat bahwa keadaan rumah masih sepi seperti tadi. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Kuroko, apa kau baik – baik saja? Ini Seijuurou."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara orang yang berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu dan suara pintu yang dibuka. Setelah pintu terbuka, keluarlah Kuroko dengan wajah panik.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana ini? Kakekku tidak bernapas."

"Biarkan Aku memeriksanya!"

Seijuurou lalu masuk kedalam dan menemukan ada seorang pria yang tergeletak di lantai dapur. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut merah dengan gradasi yang semakin gelap. Pria tersebut memiliki bentuk fisik yang cukup besar dengan badan yang berotot. Seijuurou menghampiri pria tersebut dan melihat banyak darah yang mengalir dari lehernya. Seijuurou tahu kalau pria ini memang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia kemudian memperhatikan wajah pria tersebut dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuroko, kurasa orang ini terlalu muda untuk bisa jadi kakekmu?" Seijuurou lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kedepan. Ia tidak menemukan Kuroko.

Lalu tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari belakanngnya. "Kau terlalu baik Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou segera mencabut pedang yang ada disarungnya tetapi Ia terlambat. Seekor serigala sudah menanamkan giginya di leher Seijuurou dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Orang yang terbaring di lantai tersebut sebenarnya adalah pemburu yang baru saja datang ke hutan tersebut sembilan bulan lalu. Pemburu tersebut sebetulnya hidup secara berpindah – pindah. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disitu agar bisa menemani seorang nenek yang bersedia menampung dirinya selama beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Kuroko sebenarnya adalah manusia serigala yang sedang berpindah dari utara. Manusia serigala yang ada di rumah nenek Seijuurou berkomplot dengan Kuroko untuk menyerang Seijuurou, neneknya, dan pemburu tersebut. Manusia serigala menunggu kedatangan Kuroko dan sebelum itu menyerang nenek Seijuurou di rumahnya. Kuroko mencoba mengulur waktu perjalanan Seijuurou juga memastikan agar Seijuurou tidak merasa curiga dan mencegahnya untuk memeriksa rumah pemburu tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seijuurou menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Hidupnya berakhir di mulut seseorang yang berhasil memberikan senyuman paling menarik bagi dirinya. Seijuurou selalu mempercayai sesuatu dalam hidupnya, ' _Hidup itu kejam, oleh karena itu Ia harus lebih kejam dari hidup itu sendiri'_. Seijuurou merasa menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apa yang selalu dipercayainya.

Di suatu rumah, seorang ayah masih berharap kalau anaknya bisa pulang dengan selamat. Tamat.

 **/ Cerita kembali pada Author /**

Tirai panggung lalu tertutup dan beberapa menit kemudian, tirai kembali terbuka dan menampilkan semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan drama tersebut. Terlihat bahwa semua anggota tim Seirin terlibat, lalu ada Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Mayuzumi, dan tiga Raja Tanpa Mahkota dari tim Rakuzan. Semua orang merasa senang karena akhirnya drama yang mereka kerjakan selesai juga. Mereka juga bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan drama yang dirancang oleh Akashi dengan selamat.

Penonton lalu memberikan komentarnya pada drama yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Apa – apaan itu? Judul dramanya adalah ' _The Lord Red Riding Hood_ ', tetapi Ia mati begitu saja." Kasamatsu memberikan komentarnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Yah, kau pasti tahu kalau ada cerita yang berakhir dengan sedih atau buruk. Cerita ini hanya menjadi salah satunya." Kobori berusaha memberikan komentar yang menenangkan Kasamatsu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi pelajaran apa yang bisa kita ambil? Kise bahkan tidak bermain disini, Moriyama?" Kasamatsu menoleh kepada Moriyama yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kise memang tidak berperan. Ia bertugas di bagian kostum, Kasamatsu." Moriyama menjawab sambil curi – curi pandang kepada Alex yang duduk bersama tim Yosen.

Kobori kembali mencari jawaban yang bisa menenangkan Kasamatsu. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Ia hanya ingin agar kapten-nya bisa tenang. "Kau dengar kata – kata yang ada diakhir Kasamatsu. _Hidup itu kejam, oleh karena itu kita harus lebih kejam dari hidup_. Selain itu, kau juga bisa mengajarkan ke anakmu nanti untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing walaupun orang tersebut menarik perhatiannya. _Rasa ingin tahu tidak hanya membunuh kucing tetapi juga bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri_."

"Tsk…" Kasamatsu tetap merasa kesal dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

Sementara itu dengan tim Yosen.

Alex merasa tidak puas dengan penampilan salah satu muridnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau Taiga hanya bermain seperti itu. Ia cuma jadi mayat."

Himuro lalu menjelaskan kepada Alex mengenai peran Kagami. "Taiga awalnya berperan sebagai serigala. Tetapi seperti yang kita tahu, Ia tiba – tiba diganti begitu saja."

"Apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara di drama ini?" Okamura bertanya kepada Himuro.

"Atsushi bertugas di bagian makanan, pembuatan latar belakang, dan bagian perlengkapan."

Fukui lalu ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Menurut kalian, siapa yang menulis cerita ini?"

Okamura lalu menjawab, "Bukannya sudah jelas ya kalau itu Akashi."

Himuro lalu juga menjawab, "Aku dengar dari Atsushi kalau yang menulis adalah dirinya, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Akashi."

"Hah… yang menulis lebih dari satu. Pantas saja ceritanya jadi aneh." Fukui lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan dan melihat anggota drama yang mulai kembali ke belakang panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 ***Ok, cerita ini selesai. Author sedikit bingung dengan** _ **genre**_ **-nya. Kalau ada** _ **genre**_ **Aneh, mungkin Author akan pilih itu.**

 ***Di chapter selanjutnya ada tambahan, silahkan langsung di** _ **next**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tambahan**_

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

* * *

 **Akhir yang Lain**

Seijuurou lalu membuka pintu dan melihat kalau tirai di jendela tertutup. Ia membuka tirai tersebut kemudian melihat kearah tempat tidur. Disana terlihat seseorang yang berbaring dan tertutupi oleh selimut. Hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Seijuurou merasa sedikit aneh dengan wajah neneknya. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagian rambut karena ada topi rambut yang menutupinya tetapi Ia bisa melihat bagian wajahnya.

"Nenek, kenapa kulitmu jadi gelap?"

"Aku terlalu lama berjemur dibawah matahari Sayang."

Seijuurou merasa aneh dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia juga tidak pernah ingat kalau nenek pernah memanggilnya 'Sayang'.

"Nenek, kenapa suaramu aneh?"

"Suaraku berubah karena sakit Sayang."

"Nenek, kau tidak pernah memangilku 'Sayang' sebelumnya."

"Aku memanggilmu itu karena Aku menyayangimu sekarang."

Topi rambut yang dipakai neneknya sedikit bergeser dan memperlihatkan rambutnya. Seijuurou ingat kalau neneknya memang memiliki rambut yang gelap di bagian bawah kepalanya tetapi warnanya bukan biru gelap.

"Nenek, sepertinya warna rambutmu sedikit berubah."

"Aku bosan jadi Aku mengecatnya dengan warna lain."

"…"

"…"

Seijuurou lalu mengambil pedang dari sarungnya. "Kau bukan nenekku! Tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Baiklah! Aku mengaku kalau Aku bukan nenekmu." Secara perlahan – lahan orang yang berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut membuka selimutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia juga melepas topi rambut yang dipakainya.

Seijuurou sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas perawakan penyusup yang masuk ke rumah neneknya. Penyusup tersebut memliki tubuh yang tinggi dan besar. Kulitnya berwarna gelap dengan warna biru tua yang menghiasi rambut dan warna matanya.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana nenekku?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan tegas kepada penyusup yang terlihat lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku ini kakekmu, Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal cucuku tersayang." Penyusup tersebut menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku ingat perawakan kakekku dan Ia sudah meninggal."

"Aku dan nenekmu saling jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain, jadi Aku adalah kakekmu yang baru."

Seijuurou terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau ada yang mau menikah dengan neneknya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan dari seseorang. Suara itu terdengar pelan tetapi Seijuurou tahu kalau itu adalah suara teriakan di kejauhan.

"Oh, kurasa nenekmu sudah menyadari kedatangan Tetsu. Ayo kita ke tempatku anak muda!"

Aomine lalu berjalan menjauhi Seijuurou dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Seijuurou merasa sangat curiga dengan Aomine tetapi Ia tidak merasa kalau orang tersebut akan menyerangnya. Seijuurou lalu mengikuti Aomine keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju rumah kakek Kuroko.

 **oOo**

"Taiga sayang! Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Tetsu?" Aomine masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapatkan cucunya berdiri di depan orang yang disayanginya.

"Jangan menyebutku sayang! Aomine, apa dia ini cucumu?!" Taiga bertanya sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun.

"Benar, ini adalah Tetsu." Aomine menghampiri Kuroko dan menaruh tangannya diatas kepala cucunya. "Tetsu, Aku sudah bilang untuk mengentuk pintu dulu dan jangan langsung masuk begitu saja. Aku tahu kalau Aku jarang mengunci pintu, tetapi itu adalah tata cara umumnya."

"Maafkan Aku, kakek Aomine." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya kepada Aomine.

Taiga lalu menarik bagian kerah baju Aomine untuk mendekat padanya. "Aomine brengsek! Kau harusnya menjelaskan kepadaku tentang kedaan cucumu ini. Aku hampir saja memukulnya dengan sapu kalau Ia tidak menghindar. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu!" Terlihat ada sapu yang tergeletak di samping Taiga.

"Apa kau buta? Kita sama – sama memiliki warna biru." Aomine menunjuk kepalanya dan kepala Kuroko.

"Nenek, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" Seijuurou muncul dari arah pintu.

"Seijuurou. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Aku memang sakit beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang Aku sudah sembuh." Taiga melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine dan mendekati Seijuurou. "Apa kau sudah mengenal orang ini?" Taiga menunjuk Aomine.

"Ia bilang kalau dia adalah kakekku yang baru."

"Apa – apaan itu! Dia itu hanya tetangga baru! Jangan dengarkan perkataannya!" Taiga kembali menarik kerah baju Aomine. "Aku akan menghajarmu sehabis ini!"

"Hm, jadi dia adalah nenek baru yang kau ceritakan lewat surat. Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya nenek." Kuroko membungkukan badannya kepada Taiga.

"Aku bukan Nenekmu!"

"Kau sebaiknya diam Taiga, suaramu sangat kencang. Dan kau juga tidak mirip dengan cucumu." Aomine menepuk pundak Taiga untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku merasa bersyukur karena diriku tidak mirip dengan nenek." Sejuurou lalu menghampiri Kuroko. "Kuroko sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun." Kuroko lalu mengikuti Seijuurou berjalan keluar rumah.

Kuroko dan Seijuurou berjalan menuju pohon besar. Merekan duduk di kursi panjang yang ada dibawah pohon besar.

"Kuroko, kau mempunyai nama keluarga yang berbeda dengan kakekmu?" Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dari samping.

"Dia adalah kakek dari ibuku, Akashi-kun."

"Hm, aku bersyukur kau tidak mirip dengannya. Oh ya, Aku masih belum tahu kenapa kau mendapat julukan ' _Phantom Wolf from North_ '?"

Kuroko lalu menundukan kepalanya dan diam. Setelah beberapa menit Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seijuurou. "Um Akashi-kun, apa kau mau menyimpan suatu rahasia?"

"Aku mau."

"Um… eto… sebenarnya Aku adalah manusia serigala. Kakek Aomine juga salah satunya. Ia datang kesini sebenarnya untuk mencari mangsa di wilayah yang baru."

Seijuurou terkejut dengan perkataan Kuroko, tetapi Ia berusaha untuk menahan ekspresinya.

"Aku kaget saat membaca surat dari kakek. Ia bilang kalau Ia akan menetap di wilayah yang baru untuk menjaga nenekku yang baru." Kuroko lalu diam sejenak. "Kakek Aomine cukup sadis. Ia biasanya akan menyerang orang yang tinggal sendirian, apalagi di tempat yang dekat dengan hutan seperti ini. Karena itu Aku penasaran dan bilang akan mengunjunginya."

Seijuurou diam sejenak untuk memikirkan perkataan Kuroko. Seijuurou melihat bahwa Kuroko tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, seolah – olah Kuroko hanya menceritakan keadaan cuaca kepadanya.

"Hm, Aku tidak tahu kalau manusia serigala itu benar – benar ada. Dan dari ceritamu, berarti manusia serigala bisa memakan manusia?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun. Aku pernah mencobanya satu, tetapi setelah itu tidak pernah lagi." …. "Semenjak salah satu leluhur di keluarga kami menikah dengan manusia dan mempunyai keturunan, kami mencoba untuk berbaur dengan manusia dan mulai menghentikan kebiasaan untuk menyerang manusia. Kami hanya menyerang manusia kalau itu sangat diperlukan."

Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dengan heran. "Jadi maksudmu, Aku dan nenekku sekarang sedang dalam bahaya?"

"Benar. Akashi-kun tidak curiga denganku dan Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja. Tetapi Aku tidak tahu kalau kakek sudah memberitahu nenek atau belum. Aku hanya tahu kalau kakek tidak akan menyerang nenek."

Seijuurou menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. "Karena Aku sudah tahu, Aku bisa mempersiapkan diri sekarang. Jadi, apa kau mau menyerangku?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya."

"Hm, baiklah. Kuroko, Aku tertarik denganmu. Jadi, apa kau mau jadi temanku? Aku berharap kau bisa menetap disini supaya Aku bisa sering menemuimu."

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kepada Seijuurou. "Aku mau. Akashi-kun akan jadi teman manusiaku yang pertama."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya." Seijuurou lalu membalas senyuman yang diberikan Kuroko.

Setelah itu, Seijuurou selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Kuroko yang hidup bersama kakeknya. Mereka menjadi sahabat baik dan di masa depan, Seijuurou mengajak Kuroko untuk hidup berdua dengannya. Dengan begitu, akhirnya ' _Lord Red Riding Hood_ ' hidup bahagia bersama nenek dan kakeknya yang baru beserta teman manusia serigalanya. Tamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

 **Komentar Penonton setelah Akhir yang Lain**

 **(Tim Kaijo)**

 **Kasamatsu** : Hah… pada akhirnya ini hanya menjadi cerita untuk duo pasangan kepala merah dan biru itu. Kise bahkan tidak bermain disini.

 **Hayakawa** : Bena(r). Disini juga tidak ada adegan pe(r)kelahian, Kasamatsu-san!

 **Kasamatsu** : Aku juga tidak tahu apa pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari drama ini.

 **Moriyama** : Pelajaran yang bisa diambil adalah kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta itu datang. Sama seperti diriku yang sekarang sedang terpaku pada gadis cantik _blonde_ di sebelah tim Yosen.

 **Kobori** : Pelajaran lainnya adalah jangan biarkan nenekmu tinggal sendirian di pinggir hutan. Kau bisa hampir terbunuh kalau mengunjunginya. 

**(Tim Shutoku)**

 **Takao** : Aku tidak menyangka kalau Shin-chan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan ' _nanodayo'_.

 **Ootsubo** : Kurasa Akashi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi narator kalau Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Menurutku, tokoh yang dimainkan terlalu sedikit.

 **Miyaji** : Membosankan, tidak ada yang jahat disini. Bukankah semua dongeng memerlukan tokoh antagonis.

 **Kimura** : Mereka seharusnya memunculkan pemburu disini. Pemburu itu berusaha menangkap manusia serigala sehingga Ia bisa menjadi tokoh antagonis. 

**(Tim Touou)**

 **Imayoshi** : Hm, Aku curiga kalau Aomine memang mempunyai sesuatu untuk bocah harimau itu. Sandiwaranya terlihat meyakinkan.

 **Wakamatsu** : Hah… Untuk apa mereka jadi manusia serigala kalau pada akhirnya mereka hidup seperti manusia.

 **Sakurai** : Maaf _senpai_ , tapi kalau seperti itu artinya Taiga-san sudah dimakan sembilan bulan lalu dan cerita ini tidak akan ada. Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan Aku!

 **Susa** : Kuroko seharusnya bisa sampai lebih cepat kalau Ia berubah menjadi serigala.

 **Sakurai** : Maaf, tapi Ia tidak tahu jalannya _senpai_.

 **Susa** : Bukannya serigala mempunyai penciuman yang tajam. Ia bisa melacak bau kakeknya.

 **Sakurai** : Maaf _senpai_! Pengetahuanku kurang mengenai manusia serigala. Tolong maafkan Aku! Aku ini bodoh jadi, maafkan Aku!

 **Imayoshi** : Sakurai, kau tidak akan kumaafkan kalau tidak bisa diam.

 **Sakurai** : Maafkan Aku! 

**(Tim Yosen)**

 **Wei Liu** : Apakah mereka tidak mempunyai seorang perempuan untuk memerankan tokoh nenek?

 **Fukui** : Hm, mereka sebenarnya punya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang keluar.

 **Himuro** : Aku dengar dari Atsushi kalau Momoi-san dan Aida-san tidak memenuhi kriteria nenek yang diinginkan oleh Akashi.

 **Okamura** : Apa maksudmu?

 **Himuro** : Tokoh nenek tinggal sendiri, sedangkan Momoi-san dan Aida-san tidak bisa memasak. Mereka tidak akan bertahan hidup lama disana.

 **Okamura** : Kurasa Aku mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi ini hanya sebuah cerita, Ia bisa memasukan apapun kedalamnya.

 **Himuro** : Akashi merasa kalau penggunaan kepribadian pemeran yang sebenarnya akan mempermudah penonton untuk mengerti peran yang dimainkan.

 **Alex** : Aku merasa kalau akhirnya aneh walaupun berakhir dengan bahagia. Mereka seharusnya tetap mengikuti jalan cerita yang aslinya.

 **Himuro** : Akashi tidak mau bermain sebagai gadis kecil seperti dalam ' _Little Red Riding Hood_ ', karena itu Ia ubah ceritanya.

 **Semua penonton** : _Kalau begitu, tidak usah dia yang bermain sebagai tokoh utamanya._ (Suara dalam hati)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selesai**_

* * *

 ***Kalau ada** _ **typo**_ **atau kalimat yang aneh, mohon diberitahu.**

 ***Author juga minta saran dan kritiknya.**


End file.
